legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach
“I can't believe I got kidnapped... again.” — Princess Peach, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Peach Toadstool is a main character in the Mario franchise, and the regally and unbearably beautiful and very attractive princess of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach first appeared in Super Mario Bros. and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto to be the damsel-in-distress throughout most Mario games. She resides in her castle along with many Toads, who act as her loyal servants. Her kingdom is often attacked by the Koopa Troop, a group led by Bowser. She is the love interest of Mario. Peach has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's feminine nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn, yet cute, appearance. Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over three decades. Peach is occasionally a supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. The Ultimate Story In the Ultimate Story, Peach started out as a childhood friend of Fox. She first met him when they were 4 years old and became real close. Peach is known to be very protective to her friends, even at a young age. When Fox was picked on by Falco, Peach would stand of for her friend. Despite her bravery, Falco wouldn't let up until Fox was able to stand up for himself. She was also real close friends with Slippy, who she met after meeting Fox. Soon afterwards, she would also befriend Falco after Fox was able to stand up to him. The 4 of them remained close to each other throughout their childhood. Whenever they would sleep over at her castle, they would have their sleep overs in the playroom as they wouldn't want to sleep anywhere else in the castle. When Peach was 8, she and her friends visited a mysterious planet where they met a bizarre alien named Rayman and became friends with him. Peach especially developed a real close friendship with Rayman as they are rarely seen without one another throughout the Ultimate Story. When Peach was 12, something terrible happened that prevented her from seeing her other worldly friends for several years. Peach, however, was able to reunite with Rayman with the help of Lisa when she and her friends were to bring Misty to Ly so that she could receive her powers. Peach was happily reunited with Rayman, however, had to face the dangers of what had happened to his home planet. She stuck by Rayman throughout the journey to save his world. From then on, Peach and Rayman were to never be separated from each other ever again. A little afterwards when Misty needed to be taken to Corneria after receiving all of her powers, Peach was able to reunite with her childhood friends for the first time in years. After that she had become a strict, and friendly, mentor to Misty in terms of her princess training, while Lisa was in charge of her fairy training. There was a point in the story that Peach wanted to have her childhood friends visit the Mushroom Kingdom, Misty tagged along and her birthday was coming up in a few days. Misty decided to make her a cake, though it had to be "big enough for an entire crowd," putting Misty in some dismay. Peach let her make a delicious practice cake, and then she mastered her very own with the help of Ribbon and Bubbles. Eventually, Lady Bow showed up for the occasion, and with Misty, Bubbles, Ribbon, and Peach, together they formed the Friendly 5. By the time, Misty's year was over, Peach went with her to Earth where she learned that her sisters were keeping her princess form a secret, as a promise to their late parents. Then, Peach went with the group on Lisa's next mission: to find a Trainer and collect the 10 Pokémon stones. Unfortunately there weren't any Trainers traveling since all the Gyms shut down, so Lisa gathered her top students to take over. After a reunion with Mario in the secret realm, Peach, as well as the others, were about to take part in the Ultimate Destiny, and the journey through Kanto was about to unfold. Ultimate Story 2 At the beginning of the second Ultimate Story, the Starfox team was called to save Dinosaur Planet from falling apart. Peach was among the small group that went down to the planet to save it. Donning a sleeveless dress, Peach worked with her friends to rescue the planet from the terrible fate that had befallen it. During the mission, Peach would nag Fox about him develop feelings for Misty, which he would deny constantly. After the end of the mission and the planet was saved, she had the storekeeper of the Thorntail Store make portraits of Fox and Misty to give to them as a way of reminding them of their feelings for each other, but this failed as it caused Fox to lash out at her and further deny his feelings. However, later on that night, the pictures seemed to have worked, if only a little. Eventually, she was able to convince him that he was, in fact, in love with her. From there, Fox spent some time processing his feelings and wondering why he would fall for her. After a brief chat with Falco and Ribbon, Fox decided to approach Misty, to which they confessed their feelings for each other and shared their first kiss. Everyone was overjoyed to watch the 2 become a couple for the first time, but then Peach felt remorseful towards her nagging and admitted that she did it because Fox and Misty remaining oblivious to their feelings for each other were eating away at her. From then on, Peach promised to give Fox more elbow room so that she can allow him to be the grown up that he should be. Later on in the story, Peach and her friends were sent on vacation to Isle Delfino. She had the chance to tell her friends about the story of the events that occurred during her previous visit to the island. It was very unpleasant but the vacation eventually picked up. Her 3 best friends would often tease her about looking different in a lot of her vacation photos, much to her annoyance. During their time on the island. Her friends got to meet Daisy for the first time. Fox, Slippy and Falco remember her from preschool, but didn't really pay much attention to them. Daisy, on the other hand, was very ecstatic about meeting them. From then on, she wanted to spend time with them and after a while of hesitation, they accepted her as one of her friends. Ever since then, Daisy had been seen hanging around with Peach and Rayman as a member of her small group of friends. Peach's Pokemon 46-Paras.png|Paras 124-Jynx.png|Jynx 30-Nidorina.png|Nidorina 40-Wigglytuff.png|Wigglytuff 113-Chansey.png|Chansey 117-Seadra.png|Seadra 131-Lapras.png|Lapras 138-Omanyte.png|Omanyte 153-Bayleef.png|Bayleaf 182-Bellossom.png|Bellossom 242-Blissey.png|Blissey 241-Miltank.png|Miltank 238-Smoochum.png|Smoochum 259-Marshtomp.png|Marshstomp 273-Seedot.png|Seedot 280-Ralts.png|Ralts 303-Mawile.png|Mawile 314-Illumise.png|Illumise 267-Beautifly.png|Beautifly 315-Roselia.png|Roselia 304-Aron.png|Aron 333-Swablu.png|Swablu 308-Medicham.png|Medicham 320-Wailmer.png|Wailmer 311-Plusle.png|Plusle 394-Prinplup.png|Prinplup 396-Starly.png|Starly 413-Wormadam (Trash).png|Wormadam (Trash Form) 423-Gastrodon (West).png|Gastrodon (West Sea) 420-Cherubi.png|Cherubi 440-Happiny.png|Happiny 468-Togekiss.png|Togekiss 459-Snover.png|Snover 458-Mantyke.png|Mantyke 502-Dewott.png|Dewott 585-Deerling (Spring).png|Deerling 515-Panpour.png|Panpour 516-Simipour.png|Simipour 518-Musharna.png|Musharna 540-Sewaddle.png|Sewaddle 548-Petilil.png|Petilil 549-Lilligant.png|Lilligant 590-Foongus.png|Foongus 577-Solosis.png|Solosis 581-Swanna.png|Swanna 519-Pidove.png|Pidove 520-Tranquill.png|Tranquill 637-Volcarona.png|Volcarona 589-Escavalier.png|Escavalier 654-Braixen.png|Braixen 661-Fletchling.png|Fletchling 671-Florges (Red Flower).png|Florges 676-Furfrou.png|Furfrou 683-Aromatisse.png|Aromatisse 703-Carbink.png|Carbink 714-Noibat.png|Noibat 702-Dedenne.png|Dedenne ReBoot Multiuniverse Peach was recruited alongside Mario and Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom by Master Hand during the Net War. She, along with Luigi, Yoshi, Marth, and Roy, reunited with the other Smashers and headed to Mainframe. Samus organized a tournament challenging the super virus and Peach teamed up with Zelda/Sheik against Hex. She, however, lost, though the Sheikah was a more formidable opponent. They later won the war overall thanks to Samus and Mewtwo's gallant efforts, and Hex's sacrifice. Gallery Peach and TEC-XX.jpg Princess Peach.png BrawlPeachParasol.jpg The Mushroom Kingdom War.png|"LOTM: Weirdmageddon- The Mushroom Kingdom War" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Mario Universe Category:Blondes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Girly Girl Category:Princesses Category:Classic Princess Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Villain's Crush Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Badass Normal Category:Gloved Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Peter Pan's Victims Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Girlfriends Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jeannie Elias Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jen Taylor Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters remade for the Ultimate Story Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story